Coup de Foudre
by RedWords
Summary: Nate is just your average trainer aspiring to one day take on the Pokemon League. It just so happens that Nate is also "Kyouhei", a famous movie-star. What happens when "Kyouhei" meets Curtis, and, later, Curtis meets Nate. What if Christoph became a costar in one of "Kyouhei's" movies? Read and see. T for language and themes, Nate/Curtis, Black 2 storyline, and yes, this is BL.


Hey guys! I know I should be updating some of my other stuff, but after seeing how there is no love at all for this pairing, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…sadly.

…

That moron! How dare he say that to me! How could he have been so rude and insensitive about the whole situation? He needs to be fired!

I pause in my mental ranting to take in my surroundings. I wasn't surprised to find myself in Nimbasa's very own amusement park. After all, John Pokénter had insisted on filming on location instead of just using a green screen. Damn him.

"Oh my god! Look who it is!"

I freeze, prepared to be attack by a mob of fans. Luckily, my fear is subsided when another woman shouts, "Brycen!"

Wait…Brycen is here. John must have sent Brycen to come and collect me. It made sense. Brycen was probably the only one on set who could sneak up on me and hold me captive until I was dragged back to the set.

I shove my hands in my pockets and lower my head before stalking forward, farther into the park. My journey is short. Almost instantly I run into something. Or, should I say, someone.

I pull my hat down over my eyes and mumble, "Sorry." To my surprise, the guy I ran into does the exact same thing.

"Na-ah…Kyōuhei!" Brycen shouts.

Oh no, he must see me.

I glance around and find the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel just a few meters away. Without thinking, I grab the guy in front of me by his elbow and pull him into the waiting capsule.

The door shuts behind us and the ancient ride lurches into actions, slowly pulling us up into the air. I press my nose to the window to find Brycen in the midst of a crowd of young women. He looks back and forth for a minute or two before drooping his shoulders slightly and soldiering out of the park, most likely back to the set.

"Thank god," I mumble before relaxing on the bench seat of the capsule.

And then I realize that there was a person in the small enclosed space with me. I face palm. Well of course there is, I dragged him on the ride.

The boy must have noticed my staring at him because he offers his hand and says with a polite smile. "My name is…err…Curtis."

I take his hand and give it a firm shake, totally prepared to introduce myself as Nate, just a normal guy who wants to one day challenge the Pokémon League and, hopefully, be victorious. But then it occurs to me that I stormed off set still wearing what appears to be a ninja suit with my hair combed and spiked and sprayed so every strand was perfectly in place. At least I had been smart enough to throw on a hat and a jacket before I left.

So instead of introducing myself, I introduce the up and coming movie star who all the girls swoon over and all the guys want to be. "My name's Kyōuhei. Nice to meet you."

Curtis blinks at me, confusion flitting over his features. "Huh?"

What the hell? I remove my hat and place it on the bench and smile. "Recognize me now?"

He smiles back. "You're that Kyōuhei." Silence passes between us until Curtis speaks once more. "Why was Brycen looking for you?"

I purse my lips and glance out the window. "I don't know what you're talking about." That makes him laugh. It was a real laugh, one where your eyes start to water and your sides hurt. I hadn't heard a real laugh in almost a month since Mr. Stu Deeoh decided I would eat, breathe, and sleep Pokéstar Studios. I sigh and answer his question, "I sort of left the set without being dismissed."

His laughing quiets immediately, replaced with concern. "Why?"

I shrug. "John Pokénter was being an ass."

"The director."

Despite being able to tell his statement wasn't actually a question, I nod. "Yeah."

"What'd he do?"

"He said some really insulting things to me. I got mad. I left. End of story."

Curtis seems to understand what I mean by the way he nods slowly, his eyes staring intently at the floor of the capsule.

"So…what about you? Are you a trainer?"

His mood becomes less melancholy at the change of subject. "You could say that."

"Are you going to challenge the League?"

"Oh heaven's no! I could never do that." Curtis blanches and waves his hands frantically as if the mere mention of the League could injure him.

I chuckle. "Why are you so afraid of the League? It's not that scary, is it?"

"It's just…I'm not that great of a trainer. I mean, I can battle if I have to, but I don't like battling."

"I love battling. Being able to battle alongside your partners is such a great feeling. It's like…I know that they'll be there for me no matter what, and commanding them in battle lets them know that I'll be there for them no matter what." I laugh run my fingers through my hair. "Did that make any sense?"

Curtis watches me, a small smile on his face. "It made perfect sense." He continues to stare at me in silence for a long moment. The corner of his lips twitch slightly and his eyes grow distant. He was trying to decide what to say. After what feels like an eternity, his eyes focus on me once more and he begins to speak.

And then the door of the capsule flies open, revealing a young man with what I could guess as his girlfriend. The man looked extremely anger as he shouted, "The Ferris Wheel has been stopped for almost ten minutes! When are you guys going to get off?!"

My face heats up immediately. I hadn't even realized that the capsule had long been sitting still, the window no longer showing scenery. I had been so focused on Curtis, I didn't think to look around. "Sorry for the inconvenience," I manage to say through my embarrassment.

The girl beside the young man began bouncing on her heels and smiling between the two of us. "Matt, look, it's—!"

Curtis stood abruptly and ran past the couple with a shout of "sorry," leaving me completely confused. I step out of the capsule and give the couple a small smile.

"Can we have your autograph, Kyōuhei?" the girl practically squealed.

I conceded, and five minutes later, after signing a few items of hers, including her Pokédex, and taking a couple pictures with the couple, I was walking back through the amusement park. I pull my hat back onto my head and walk as if I was just a normal person with nothing to hide.

I'm a few steps from the gate when something catches my eye. Lying on the grass is a yellow xtransceiver. I lean down and collect it, turning it over in my hands in search of some sort of name tag. I find none and contemplate placing it back on the grass.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I place it in my jacket pocket before walking back to the set, located at Nimbasa City's own Musical Theater.

John Pokénter had a great idea for some weird movie where a cat burglar breaks into the Musical Theater to steal props and ends up being the attack by ghosts of musicals past. It was a strange horror movie that completely baffled me, but whatever. Mr. Stu Deeoh thought the idea genius.

I sigh. This is my fifth movie this month. It seems every time I finish one, I'm cast in another. It is exhausting. Not to mention my Pokémon are beginning to get stir-crazy. After we finish shooting this one, I'm getting back to my journey where I had left off in Mistralton City. I had been preparing to board a plane to Lentimas Town when I got the call from Pokéstar Studios.

"Nate!"

Stacy, the head of my makeup and hair team, appears in front of me, looking more than a little peeved. "What?"

"You messed up your hair you big idiot!"

Suddenly the small woman grabs me by the hood of my jacket and begins dragging me to my trailer. "Stacy, don't be like this!"

"It's your own damn fault for messing up your hair. And Mr. Pokénter wants to see you as soon as you're film-ready."

I groan and stop fighting the woman, my last few shreds of hope to get the hell out of this place disappearing.

**…**

**So, what did you guys think? If you liked it, please review. Reviews encourage me to write more, so if you want more, review.**

**And in case you're wondering, the title "Coup de Foudre" has two meanings, one literal and one figurative. The literal meaning is "bolt of lightning" and the figurative meaning is "love at first sight." Pretty cool, right?**


End file.
